pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Amelia| jname=二 雪| tmname=Yuki Ni | slogan=no | image=Amelia.jpg | size=200px | caption=Amelia currently | age=yes | years=10 (as of debut) | birthday= February 15th | gender=Female | eye=Green | hometown=Eden Town | region=Hora | relatives=Mother| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer| game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=Darknesslover5000's Stories| roundnum=Snivy I choose you! | roundname=Snivy I choose you!}} Amelia (二 雪 Yuki Ni) is a Pokémon Trainer from the Hora Region and friend of Jason Reid. Appearance Awai is a short girl with pale skin, dark brown hair and eyes. She wears a brown shawl over her red shirt, and a blue skirt. She wears black gloves that extend to cover her arms, and white thighighs. Her footwear are red sneakers. Like most traveling trainers, she carries a Bag. Personality Amelia is very easy going and not at all too serious. Just like Jason, she loves Pokemon and and raises them with care. She has a knack for being overconfident, which can often prove to be her undoing and has gotten her into trouble on more than one occasion. She seems to have feelings for Jason though the extent of these feelings remain unknown. As a Trainer, Amelia has made it quite clear that she favors the Dragon-type over any other type of Pokémon, but she loves her Pikachu very much. She wants to become a great Dragon-type trainer, just like Lance from Johto. Her style of battling is Pokémon that have powerful attacks, and she focuses very little on defense. Similar to how calls as "Ashy-boy", Amelia refers to Jason as "Jase". History Synopsis In the games Amelia's first appearance Pokémon Silver, and then in every game thereafter as female the protagonist (in Darknesslover5000's games). She starts off as a Trainer in New Bark Town, where she received her first Pokémon, a Chikorita, from Professor Elm. From there, she begins her journey as a Trainer, battling every gym in Johto, and her rival Scoey along the way, as well as defeating Team Rocket, obtaining the as her reward. She manages to capture the Legendary Pokémon Suicune, then travels to Kanto to beat the Elite Four and Lance, becoming Champion, though her journey doesn't end there. She goes through Kanto, defeating their leaders, until she faces and defeats the Legendary Trainer Red. Even after this, her journey doesn't end, as she proceeds through the Hoenn and Sinnoh leagues, defeating their gyms and otherworldly challenges. She is now making preparations to go to the Isshu Region. On the Wiki Amelia takes on a different appearance than her game counterparts, and is born in Hora rather than Johto. She also possesses different Pokémon. Her appearances are listed as follows: *Snivy, I choose you! *Monkshood Town! Challenge from Amelia? *Three-on-Three! Jason and Silus, Together Again! Pokémon On Hand Sprites Girl_Trainer_Sprite_by_Utack101.png|Amelia's sprite Trivia *Amelia is Jason Reid's first rival to own a Pikachu. :*As of Road to Champion: Gardenia Gym!, Jason, Amelia, and Silus all have one of the Pikachu evolutionary line; Jason has Pichu, Silus has Pikachu, and Amelia has Raichu. Category:Trainers